Talk:Fallout Fanon Wiki
Contents I hope it is okay I put Parkland onto the Content page for places, If it does not merit being there, please remove, but I think it should be okay! Yearsago 06:36, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I suggest that we limit the "Contents" part of the main page to categories, not individual articles, since it's getting too cluttered. It was good in the beginning, when there was hardly any content, so we listed all the articles there. Ausir 13:11, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :Or you can have a little council decide what is good enough to go there? - Teh Krush 02:38, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::You already have the top content on the left side, so I'm inclined to agree with Ausir. -- El jota 19:49, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::Lol i always have good ideas xD - Teh Krush 12:18, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Page Layout I removed the weapons category due to not seeing the need for it on the front page. I put all the articles that have the most content or have many links that connect it to other articles on the front page. I know others wanted to make changes to the page so if anyone has suggestions on how we should make it more user friendly then post it here. Rasengod 18:18, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, Rasengod. I've messed around with the About page, which is no longer stubbornly blank :P But everyone should feel free to amend it at will. Maybe someone should mock-up some rules and others can change them until we agree on something? We could discuss it on the Discussion page of whatever article the rules are on. Let's hope Teh Krush has his shiny graphic up soon. :) --ChelseaToner 22:59, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Logo Change Can I ask why the the Fallout Boy symbol for this Site was changed for some Dice? Brengarrett 10:54, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Oh... so this isn't a fallout fan wiki anymore? And advice to whoever it is making/putting in the graphics - save the one you have up, and find out the dimensions. Then make a graphic exactly that size... otherwise it comes out grainy. -- 13:26, 1 March 2009 (UTC) What happened with the logo for the site, can some one change it back to a fallout themed one before someone gets the wrong idea. Templar88 13:48, 1 March 2009 (UTC) : I HAVE NO IDEA! My logo is on my page, the admins are goin crazy! AHH //--Teh Krush 15:47, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :: I tried to revert the changes, but seeing as I'm not an admin and the page has been locked, no dice (pun mildly intended). -- El jota 17:02, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Thats Annoying Brengarrett 19:47, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I can edit the page, but I don't see the option to change the logo. That logo is annoying. Rasengod 20:17, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :It's not actually on the page. The file that is saved as wiki.png (http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Wiki.png) is just automatically displayed. Leon changed it from the old one to these dice and then locked it (or it was locked before). Either way, I tried to change it but as a regular user I cannot. -- El jota 20:24, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::Changed it to Teh Krush's logo. Ausir 03:51, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Roleplay Namespace Don't suppose it would be possible to turn the RP: namespace being used for RP into an actual configured namespace, so that we can include/exclude it specifically for searches, recent changes, etc.? Nezroy 03:42, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Please? --BortJr 13:55, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Ugh guys I think the Latest Activity thing at the side is lagging Brengarrett 01:43, 12 March 2009 (UTC) I would like to second the "Ugh guys" sponce, these is some definaly wrong with the community panel on the side bar. Templar88 15:37, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :No, it just doesn't show forum updates. --BortJr 15:52, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::but that's the whole problem. Templar88 16:07, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure it's supposed to work like that. I'll ask Ausir when I see him if it can be changed. --BortJr 16:46, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, Ausir doesn't know. However, there is another option. If you use the recent changes widget, it does display the forum posts as well. --BortJr 22:23, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Public Announcment In Spring Break, I will not be online, I will be out of state and won't be able to go online, so I want either Fnniff, or Run4yourlife, and Ku, to take over for me while I'm gone....DON'T KILL ME, mortally wound me, sure if I live --Brengarrett 23:56, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I need to remake my annoucement, I will be gone from Tueday to Saterday, ok, of Next Week Article of the Day If there is no article of the day, the code breaks the frontpage, so I removed it. Let me know when there are more AOTDs, and I'll put it back.--BortJr 05:16, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Never mind, some helpful folks fixed it for us! Hooray Uberfuzzy and Hugglebear from #wikia !--BortJr 05:23, 15 April 2009 (UTC) =Create A New Page= the create a new page link on the main page is brocken and I can't create a new page. Templar88 17:43, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Do you not have the box to make a new page below that? --BortJr 17:47, 18 April 2009 (UTC) No problem. Just put your page name in your browser's search bar, using underscores instead of spaces, like this: http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Templar's_Page Or, if it links to another article, you can make a redlink, then click on it, which is what I do. --Twentyfists 20:15, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Or just type it in the sites search bar. //--Teh Krush 20:51, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ok thanks guys. Templar88 21:39, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Anyone think they can make a Template for the vaults we have to link them with each other, like the Enclave Template? --Brengarrett 14:36, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Good idea. I've made one. --Solbur 15:13, 8 May 2009 (UTC) PUBLIC ANNOUNCMENT Guys, I'm leaving, I had fun but I'm more of a 3rd wheel here. Good bye guys, and have fun --Brengarrett 21:32, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Weeeh....WA? Fniff1 21:39, 13 June 2009 (UTC)